Ron's Raging Hormones OR Day Ron Weasley Went Mad
by Lina and Mio
Summary: Ron has gone crazy! He's accusing his friends left and right of spending time without him, then turning around and insisting one likes him more than he or she likes the other. Harry and Hermione sure wish they knew why he's acting so inane. Right now i


Ron's Raging Hormones or The Day Ron Weasley Went Mad

By Lina and Mio

* * *

Harry Potter let out a great sigh, turned on his heel, and walked back to Gryffindor tower. He had been studying for Advanced Potions in the library but was forced out by a group of first years giggling and staring at him from behind a bookshelf. He gave a reluctant laugh, thinking of what Hermione had said when girls did this for Victor Krum. He had thought it was funny at the time, but now understood what she meant. It was very hard to get anything done with eyes burning through the back of your head.

"Harry!" shouted Ron, from across the common room when he entered. "Come over here and have a game of chess, term's almost over!"

"Potions exam tomorrow," he replied, slouching into a seat next to Hermione, whose brown eyes were looking uninterestedly at a table of figures.

The vigkam should only be used in emergency situations, as it can cause the drinker to lose consciousness. The vigkam should only be used in emergency situation,s as it can cause the drinker to lose consciousness. The vigkam should only be used in emergency situations, as it can cause the drinker to lose consciousness.

"Blimey." Harry said, sitting upright and snapping the book shut. It was here he realized that the common room was empty, and greyish rays of light were creeping across the common room through the eastern window. Hermione was still in the chair next to him, but fast asleep. He checked his watch. 5:54. He could sleep for another hour. Glancing down at his best friend, he smiled, covered her with a blanket, and headed up to his dormitory.

* * *

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she demanded crossly of him at breakfast. 

"You were asleep, and it was nearly six when I came to. What was the point?"

"The point was me not looking like an idiot when the rest of the house came down," she mumbled.

"What are you lot talking about?" asked Dean with a sly smile.

"We were studying last night and he just let me lie there in the common room when he went to bed," Hermione replied indignantly.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Studying, eh? Is that what they're calling it these days?"

Neville smacked Dean on the side of the head. "Real mature."

"Ready for another rousing class in History of Magic?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah, too bad I didn't study for it," he said, sulkily staring at his porridge.

Harry gave him a quizzical look that went unnoticed, if not unseen. He tried again. "What's up?"

"Well." Ron spluttered, grasping at his grievance. "You and Hermione spent the night studying together, and you didn't even ask me or anything. I mean, it's no big deal, but I just thought we were a three-part thing, you know?"

Ron looked as though he thought it was a very big deal indeed. He wasn't looking at Harry, which was good, or he would have seen a look that suggested Ron was nothing short of slow.

"It wasn't like a party. We weren't joking, or planning stuff. We were studying. We barely even talked!" Hermione spoke up.

"So you did talk!" he turned on her. Harry interrupted.

"Well, yes. She helped me figure out what some words meant. You know Potions is Greek to me."

"And you didn't talk—didn't talk about me? Right?" said Ron in a very small voice.

"Of course not." Harry asserted firmly.

"Well, why not? I am your friend you know. Generally people close to you do come up in conversation like "Ron & I did this" or "Ron said that". Its only natural!"

"But everything I do with you, or that you say, Hermione and are both there for!"

"Oh!" he exclaimed wildly, as though it were the final straw. "So I'm the only one being counted out. Real nice, Harry." And with that Ron stormed out of the great hall.

Hermione stared curiously after him, and then at Harry. "What was that all about?"

"He was mad that we spent time together—if you can even call it that—without him. Then he wanted to know what we talked about, and was offended when I said that we never mentioned him."

Hermione looked just as confused as he did, which made Harry feel a bit better.

* * *

History of Magic was a very interesting affair. Ron sat next to Harry, as usual, but he stared intently at Professor Binns, and busied himself with taking notes. No one except Hermione could usually stay awake during the ghost teacher's boring lectures on ogre rights. 

Harry's next class was Advanced Potions. Ron, of course, had opted out of that class, which meant that he would get a chance to talk to Hermione alone.

"I just don't understand why he is behaving like this," Hermione said as they marched down the stairs toward the dungeons.

"Me neither. He can be really immature sometimes."

"Don't I know it! Remember last..." Hermione trailed off as she nearly collided with Ginny, who was standing determinedly just around the corner.

"Are you talking about Ron?" she asked, glaring malevolently at them.

"Uh. No." Said Harry.

She glared at him for a minute, but then her face cleared into a beatific smile.

"Ok."

She rounded the corner and went out of site.

"Good thing she's a bit slow." said Harry, letting out a great breath.

The flaming red hair came back around the corner. "Are you talking about me?"

"No." said Hermione quickly.

Again, a smile spread across her previously stormy face. "Ok."

They didn't get another chance to speak until the left Snape's classroom, due to Snape being his usual macabre self.

" It's stupid to fight over stuff like this. Why don't we just apologize? " suggested Hermione. Harry agreed, reluctantly, and they headed up to lunch to talk to Ron.

"Listen, Ron," started Hermione.

"No," he said imperiously, holding up his hand. "No need. I was being stupid this morning. It's okay that you and Harry studied together last night. But next time, let me know, ok?"

"All right," said Harry with a relieved grin, and they sat down to eat.

Ron stood up ten minutes before the bell and stretched. "Hermione, will you help me with something in the library?"

"Sure," said Hermione, but then looked at the black forest cake still on Harry's plate. "But Harry isn't done yet."

"Harry doesn't have to come," said Ron flatly, expression going bland. "I need _your_ help."

Hermione looked down at Harry, who shot a bewildered glance at her and decided it was for the best to force another grin and say, "Just go. I'll see you later."

Ron pulled the girl toward the doors as she continued to drill a puzzled look at Harry, who just shrugged and continued on with his cake. It didn't really bother him that Ron wanted Hermione's help without him. She was a great deal smarter than he was, not to mention the girls he would attract would be distracting to whatever Ron wanted to do.

This, however, was not quite the right outlook.

A quarter of an hour into dinner, Ron fixed Harry with look of maddening superiority and said, "Sorry about lunch, mate. But you know how it is. Sometimes Hermione and I just need some personal time with each other," in a tone of such smugness that Harry was reminded strongly of Percy. He shrugged it off.

"Oh, right. It's okay. I didn't mind."

"And why's that?" Ron snapped. "You don't consider me a threat to yours and Hermione's close relationship? What if she decides she's rather spend time with me?"

"Then I shall let her spend more time with you." de said, unconcernedly.

"You don't think I'm as good as you do I. I knew it! You think just because you can beat he-who-must-not-be-named in a duel, that you are more of a man than me! I've been waiting for it to go to your head and here it is! Come on Hermione," he raved, and went to storm out of the great hall again. But he stopped at the door and turned to see Hermione still sitting next to Harry.

"Ron, your being ridiculous! Harry doesn't think he is any better than you, and I don't like either one of you more. Now please, sit down. You're making a scene," she hissed. This wasn't the right take on things either.

"Hermione?" Ron said in a barely audible whisper. "I thought we had something. But—but—" his voice was growing stronger. "You _obviously_ choose the stuck-up nancy boy over a real man like me. Good-bye!"

Harry and Hermione just stared at one another, each willing the other to offer up some explanation as to why Ron had become a mess of wild accusations.

* * *

Author's Note: The Ginny-bashing is entirely Lina's fault. Poor Mio, I tried to fix it, but it just _wouldn't go_!! Wahh!! Oh, er, right. Read and review, please. 


End file.
